Sacrifice, a tmnt fanfiction
by Athese
Summary: What happens when Mikey is kidnapped by some freaky scientists? (lol i suck at summary's). Anyways, just so you know, i'm not English/ American or something like that so my English sucks and Raph's accent too, don't blame i'm trying
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, warm night. And although it was quiet outside you could barely hear the noise of weapons scraping against each other. On the top of the roof were 4 strange creatures surrounded by 2 humans covered in strange jackets. The 4 strange creatures were turtles, and even though they were brothers they were all different.

"What do ya want punk?" Screamed the read banded turtle, Raphael angry and grabbed his sais. And although the 2 humans were clearly outnumbered and outmatched for these turtles, they didn't look scared at all.

"Allow me to introduce myself" One began to speak in a calm voice. But before the man could finish his sentence Raph launched himself at the man and quickly took him down to the ground and sat on top of him. Not even a split-second later the blue banded turtle ran towards the other man and took him down as well. The man tried to struggle but was no match for the big turtle.

"Well we ain't allowing that" Raphael spoke amused. The night had been long and without some action he quickly became bored, until these punks showed up and attacked Mikey. They sneak up on him and grabbed him, luckily Raph was close by and knocked them off, and once Leo and Donnie rejoined them they were surrounded by these 2 humans.

"How's Mikey?" Leo asked to Don, who now stood next to Mikey. "Dude, I'm fine" Mikey responded and Donnie nodded. He only had some light mark on his arm were one of the humans caught him.

"So are ya going to tell what's this a about?" Raph asked a pointed a sais at the next of the human. And even though he lay there unable to move and threatened by a giant mutant turtle, he didn't look afraid.

"Jake NOW!" He yelled and before any of the turtles could react Raph suddenly felt something stuck in his neck. His hands reached his neck and he felt a dart sticking out of his neck. From another rooftop he saw a man jumping towards them, a gun in his belt and a Blowpipe (I don't even know if that's the correct translation lol. Anyways it's that pipe where the dart comes from). He landed a bit clumsy on his feet and helped the other man up. And that's when Raph realized Leo wasn't on top of him anymore.

He looked around in fear, looking for his brothers and his eyes found his 2 brothers, Leo and Don, sitting against the wall both with a dart in either their arm or leg. Mikey stood in from of them, his nun chucks spinning rapidly. And he noticed he wasn't hit with a dart yet.

Raph felt how 2 hand grabbed around his shell and before he knew what was happening he collided with the wall next to Donnie.

"Raph!" Mikey screamed and as he looked to see if Raph was okay the man known as Jake raised his pipe and blew a blinding dart which hit Mikey in his shoulders. His eyes widened as he stumbled a few steps to the wall to.

They all knew they'd to be quick, in a few moments Mikey wasn't able to stand either and they'd be captured. He quickly withdrew his weapons and ran towards the rest. Raph, who was hit second-last already stood and supporting Donnie while walking. Mikey helped Leo getting up but he could, apart from Donnie, still walk on his own.

"Don't let them escape!" They heard a voice calling but they continued until they were at the end of the roof. Raph jumped on the fire escape and helped Donnie and Mikey followed. They waited for Leo but he never came. They only heard a soft noise to indicate the poison also took over his body and enabled him to move. Raph widened its eyes in shock as he heard a gun being loaded and seconds after that they heard a gunshot.

"Leo!" Raph shouted and released Donnie and jumped on the roof again, This Jake had an incredible aim, he could shout a tiny dart from another rooftop, there was no way he could've missed Leo from a short distance. As Raph reached the roof seconds later he expected to see Leo laying lifeless on the ground but he was even more shocked when he actually saw what happened. Leo was struggling to support his weight with his arms while he looked shocked at the sight before him. Mikey was laying there, eyes shot and breathing heavily. His hand was covering his left shoulders as blood flood through his 3 fingered hand.

"Mikey" Raph whispered and ran towards Mikey.

"R-Raph" He said with a soft voice. "G-go s-save yours-self" He stuttered

"No way baby brother, I ain't leaving ya" And from the corners of his eyes, Raph saw the man quickly nearing them. He looked behind him, he could grab Leo and Mikey and push them of the roof onto the fire escape but they would still find them.

"Leo, get out of here!" Raph called out and luckily Leo did what Raph asked and crawled over the roof towards the fire escape, and eventually tumbling over the roof towards the ground, Raph heard a small sound as an indicator he collapsed with the garbage below. Leo knew what Raph meant. There was no way they could all get out. And the most terrifying thing was, Mikey knew it too. Before Raph could react Mikey stood up and looked Raph into the eyes. His eyes were filled with pain, but also determination and then he pushed Raph of the roof and he landed softly in a pile of rubbish. Mikey looked to the man and he hissed in pain, but he couldn't stop now, he had to save his brothers time and he began running towards the men and quickly dodged them as he jumped towards another rooftop as fast as its almost paralyzed legs could carry him. He felt another dart sticking into his legs and another one in his upper leg and after several seconds he collapsed to the ground, unable to move. The men grabbed his arms and Mikey yelped in pain at the movement of his shoulder. He vision turned black and the last thing he knew was how his hands were cuffed and one said "At least we have this one" and then he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's P.O.V

I felt useless at the moment. I couldn't move my body and lay on top of garbage. Only a few minutes had passed since I tumbled over the roof and landed here. Raph is a few meters from me but I have no idea where Donnie or Mikey are. Another minute goes by, and another and eventually I can't take it anymore. I have to know.

"Donnie are you there?" My voice is hoarse and I hate myself for that. "Donnie?" I ask again, this time louder. This'd probably not be a good idea since it'd blow our cover but I gotta know if Donna is okay.

"Leo, is that you?" I hear Donnie say from up. Thank god he is okay.

"Yay it's me, where are you?" I ask, relieved that Donnie is okay. Apart from the fact we're all paralyzed.

"Still on the fire escape where Raph dropped me, where is Raph anyways and where is Mikey?" Man I am such a worthless leader, Donnie didn't even know I was down here, or Raph. He must've been worried sick.

"Raph is here, and Mikey I don't know" I pause for a moment. "Raph where is Mikey?" I ask slowly.

There is a long silence and I was starting to get real worried here but eventually Raph spoke. "He… He ran off" Raph's voice was weird, like he's been crying. "He saved us Leo, he…. He pushed me of the roof a-and ran in the opposite direction, leading them away" And after he said that I realize he has been crying. For a long moment I don't know what to say. Mikey sacrificed himself for us.

"Damn Leo I'm such an idiot' I should protect ma baby brother" And now I detest this situation more. Raph is crying and I should be there for him, to calm him down. And Mikey…. Man what did they want from him? And why him, they could've taken me instead, why the shell did I ever listen to Raph to save my own shell.

"Raph listen, you were hit last, can you move your arm and call Splinter?" Donnie asks after a while. Smart one Donnie.

"I guess so.." He says and there's a short silence. I hear rubbish moving slightly and after a while I hear him typing in the number of Splinter. From the corners of my eye I can see Raph laying on his shell his arms alongside his body and a phone in his right hand.

"Damn Leo, I- I can't lift ma arms" Raph says after a while.

"Just call him, he'd be able to track us down if he knows we need him" Donnie answers from above. I hear Raph's phone ringing a few times before it stops, indicating either Splinter didn't answer or it was picked up.

"Master Splinter help" I yelped but regretted it immediately, there was no way I could hear him but he could hear me. Man he must be worried right now. Before I could say anything else I heard another sound.

"Nice going Fearless' he's probably worried like hell righ' now" I hear Raph say. "He's coming at least" I just said and for the rest 10 minutes everyone was quiet. Where would Mikey be right now? Was he save, was he even alive? No they would not kill him if they would hit them with a dart instead of a gun. But they also shot Mikey, which was actually meant for me, but that could also be to draw the attention of the rest. Oh man, please be safe Mikey. As soon as I can move I'm coming for you. I shut my eyes and try to medicate, to reach for Mikey but as I excepted nothing happens. I swear, if they lay one finger on him I'm going to kill them.

"My sons" I hear suddenly hear from the top of the roof. I try to look up but obviously fail to do so.

"Down here master" I hear Donnie calling out. "My son, what happened to you? And where are your brothers?" Master Splinter says and I hear him jumping onto the fire escape.

"We got hit by some kind of dart, Leo and Raph are down in the alley and Mikey…" His voice stops after mentioning him. "Anyways, have you brought my first-aid kid? There is a serum in there for this kind of poison" I hear him continue, clearly taking the topic of off Mikey.

"Yes I indeed brought it with me, but once we get home, I want to know everything"

"My sons, sit down. And then I want to hear everything" I follow Leo and Raph to the couch and sit down. The serum against the dart is working but our body is still infected with the poison. Splinter moves towards the front of the television and sits down on his knees, waiting for an answer what has happened. I exchange some stares with Leo and Raph and then I open my mouth. And tell the story as far as I know.

"Raph helped me to get onto the fire escape when I heard a gunshot, and before I knew Raph was gone" I tell him.

"I expected ta see Fearless but I saw ma baby brotha. H-he was shot and before I knew i…. he kicked me from tha roof and ran off to give us time to escape. Not that tha was any escape bu' we lay in a dark alley so they could not see us" Raph filled in. You could see he was feeling guilty for not protecting Mikey. We all did, but Raph was there and could've protected him but Mikey decided to protect him. You could see tears appearing in the corners of his eyes but he quickly looked away and brought his hand to his face to wipe them away.

"The love of Mikey for you was so big he sacrificed himself. Get some rest my sons, tomorrow we will start looking for your brother and find him" He stood up and walked towards his dojo. Raph got up angry and threw the table into the wall before slamming the door of his bedroom shut. You could hear him scream while different objects were thrown into the wall and eventually it grew quiet. I also stood up to go to my room when I saw that Leo didn't move, he just stared in front of him. Looking into nothing. Eyes not even focused. And I knew he wasn't going to sleep while Mikey was gone. He was the leader and he now had the feeling he failed the team, his baby brother.

"Leo, c'mon you should get some rest" I start and Leo glanced at me. I see panic twitching in his eyes. Panic for what might happen to Mikey, and the feeling of feeling useless. And I know that Mikey's kidnapping also strongly affected Leo.

"How can I sleep when I'm not sure if Mikey's okay?" He just says and a tear is welling up in his eye. "They just shot him without mercy, I'm so worried Don" Tears began rolling down his cheeks and I walk to him and hug him. Everyone is upset about Mikey's disappearing, but honestly this is not going to help. There is no way we can help Mikey when we are exhausted or anything.

"We will find him Leo" I whisper. "But you being exhausted will not help Mikey, go get some sleep" Leo nods and I walk towards his room with him. "Tomorrow we will look for him, I promise" I say and try to turn around. But I feel a hand around my upper arm and turn around and look into Leo's eyes.

"Thanks Donnie" He just says and walks into his room. I turn around again and walk towards my own bedroom and fall onto my bed. Please be okay Mikey. Please be okay.

Mikey's P.O.V

Where am I? The most obvious question you can ask in these kind of situations, but right now it seems to be the most appropriate one. My eyes are still shut and I feel my shoulder slightly burning in pain. My hands move towards my shoulder and I feel it has been bandaged, what happened?

We were on patrol and the… Suddenly it hits me, the men, Leo, gunshot. Man I hope they're okay. I try to sit up and look around. My shoulder flares up a bit but as long as I do not move it quickly it'll be okay. My heart drops as I realize where I am. I'm locked in a small cage from approximately 3 meter by 3 meter. I stand up and try to move towards the bars at the front but I'm stopped halfway because of a collar around my neck. My eyes open in panic as I reach towards my neck. A metal collar has been attached onto my neck. I turn around and follow the chain all the way till the wall, where it is attached to. I let my head drop and walk towards the wall again and hide my head in my knees and start crying. How am I ever getting out? How will my brothers find me? If they are even free. Maybe they are also captured. I scrawl towards the corner which is covered in shadows and lay down and close my eyes. I want to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 already :D**

It was cold when Mikey woke up. The collar was still attached to his neck and Mikey sighed. He had no idea how long he's been here or what time it was.

What are my brothers right now? Were they looking for me? Mikey's thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice. Before his cell stood that man who kidnapped him, Jake. A meter behind him was another man which he recognized too, apart from the lab coat he was no wearing.

"Seems like you're awake" The man spoke in a grimace. He opened the cell and walked inside.

"Keep away" Mikey said afraid and he scrawled backwards to the corner of his cell. The man laughed while he continued to walk towards Mikey. He grabbed Mikey by his shell. Mikey began to struggle heavily but Jake quickly cuffed his hands. The man in the lab coat also walked in and began to detach the collar around his neck, Mikey tried to struggle but it was no use. His hands were cuffed and it was 2 against 1.

"Bring him to lab number 23 and prepare the needles" Jake said and the man in the lab coat nodded and left the cage. Mikey's eyes widened at the word needle and began to struggle again. He hated needles, needles were bad. No needles, please. Jake hand reached to his belt were another chain was hidden and quickly pulled it out and bound Mikey with the chains. Jake stood up and raised Mikey to his feet and pushed it outside the cell. Mikey tried to struggle as hard as he could but Jake was stronger, mainly because his whole upper body was completely surrounded in chains. He still tried to struggle but not as intense as he did first. Jake let him through a few white halls and eventually they stopped at a room and they entered. Mikey's eyes widened and he began to panic. In the middle of the room stood an examination table with straps for the hand and feet and some more. Behind that stood the man in the lab coat holding a plate with different needles and syringes and some cylinders with weird substances. Mikey was pushed inside and he heard the door being closed and locked. He began to struggle heavily and escaped from the man's grip and sprinted towards the door, but it was locked. Tears began to form in his eyes as he slammed his cuffed body against the door until Jake caught his shell and took him to the middle of the room.

"How are we going to get him on the table?" The man in the coat asked. Jake didn't answer the question and placed the struggling Mikey on the table and freed one arm and placed it with some struggling onto the table and the man in the coat quickly strapped Mikey's hand to the table. They continued until Mikey was fully strapped to the table.

Jake walked towards the table where the plate was put on and grabbed a needle from it and walked to Mikey again.

"No, no please g-get that thing away!" Mikey screamed, he was terrified and stared at the big needle Jake was holding. He tried to free himself but he was strapped to the table tightly and he had little to no movement at all, apart from his head. Mikey yelped as the needle went through his arms and the serum was slowly inserted into Mikey.

Mikey threw his head back and screamed. A burning pain spread through his whole body and he struggled heavy and screamed again. Excruciating pain went through his body and he felt like he was chocking. He screamed again. His head went from side to side to escape the pain but it was no use. When after a while the pain stopped he was gasping for air and crying again. He wanted to go home. To master Splinter and his brothers.

"That wasn't that bad, right animal?" Jake said in an amused voice as he walked towards Mikey. "Remarkable" He just whispered as he ran his fingers down Mikey's arms and Mikey flinched.

"Keep your hands off me" He said through his teeth, still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh beast, I don't think you understand yet. I'm in charge here, and you just do what I say" He said and grabbed a small lamp and shined into Mikey's eyes. "Remarkable" He said again.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Mikey asked terrified but the man did not answer him. The man reached Mikey's mouth and opened it and looked at the teeth. "Remarkable" He said once again. And Mikey did the last he could do and bit his hand as hard as he could.

"Auw.. You filthy animal, you will pay for that!" Jake shouted angry and walked towards the closet and grabbed something. He walked to Mikey again and he heavily bound it around his mouth so Mikey could not open his mouth nor speak.

"Was muzzling him really necessary?" The man in the lab coat asked.

"Yes it was David, now hand over the chemicals" Jake responded angrily and grabbed a cylinder with some weird reddish substance from the man in the lab coat, David apparently. Jake walked over to Mikey again and quickly dropped a few droplets on his plastron. Mikey tried to scream but he couldn't. he just muffled through his muzzle and began to struggle at the excruciating pain on his plastron. He felt like it was burning him, his plastron was on fire, it had to be. What felt like hours passed and suddenly the pain stopped. He opened his eyes and looked at David who was carefully cleaning his plastron and he saw the red chemical on the spare tissues. He realized his muzzle has been taken off and Jake wasn't there anymore. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by David.

"Don't think I'll help you, I'm here for research only, I don't want to see you in any unnecessary pain" He simply said and he walked to a bin and threw the tissues in it.

"W-Where is J-jake?" Mikey slowly said, still trying to catch his breath.

"He had an important visitor, he will be back in a few seconds." David simply said and began to clean some random stuff in lab. There were footsteps nearing and Mikey heard voices. His eyes widened in shock as he realized who Jake was talking to. He began to struggle once again, His plastron began to flare up but he didn't care. He had to get out of here but it was too late. His eyes widened as he saw Jake entering the lab, followed by the shredder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why the shell r we still here?" Raph said angrily as he punched the wall once again. Leo sighed and closed his eyes once again and continued to meditate. "Why ain't we looking for Mikey?" He growled, more like a question for himself than for Leo. One day has passed since Mikey was kidnapped. They searched all night for Mikey but now the day was beginning and Leo ordered Raph and Donnie to get home immediately. Raph came home but was furious and kept punching the wall of the dojo while Leo tried to shut him out and mediated.

"You know why Raph, I know you're upset but we can't search in daylight" Leo simply said. He was upset about his baby brother too but they just couldn't search now, not now it was light.

"Then explain ta me Fearless, why Donnie ain't her'? " Raph said, and again he punched into the wall. Raph was right, Donnie wasn't home. Donnie left the lair quickly because he had to get some electronic devices which he needed to build a machine with which he hopefully could track Mikey. But even Raph knew it was never going to work but Leo let Donnie go, Even though Mikey was kidnapped he would never do something stupid, apart from Raph and even Leo.

"You know Donnie is getting some stuff he thinks he needs" Leo said and he heard Raph punching the wall again, this time he heard his hand going right through the wall.

"That was' 2 freakin' hours ago Leo!" He screamed and kicked another hole in the wall.

"I know Raph, but Donnie isn't someone who would get in trouble because of this situation. And I can't say that about you…. Or me" There was a short silence and neither Raph or Leo knew something to say. Leo opened his eyes and looked around to see Raph sitting in the corner of the dojo his face buried in his knees. Leo stood up and walked towards him. Raph looked very harsh on the outside but Leo knew he was a big softy on the inside and he cared deeply for each of his brothers, especially his baby brother.

"C'mon Raph, don't cry, Donnie will be okay and we'll find Mikey, I Promise" Leo said and crouched next to Raph (I'm so bad at translation of these words lol)

"I ain't cryin' fearless" Raph responded angrily and punched Leo in the shoulder and walked away angry. Leo tried to follow him but he was cut off by his shell-cell. It was Donnie.

"Donnie, where the shell are you?! Are you okay?" Leo almost screamed, he was worried sick about him but he didn't want to sound like he didn't trust Donnie.

"Uhmm Look, don't be angry but I'm in the main sewer, I was kind of shot" Leo heard Donnie saying on the other side of the line. And he almost dropped his shell -cell by hearing that.

"We are on our way" Leo said and hung up. "Raph! We have to go now!" Leo screamed towards Raph and Raph ran out of his room immediately and followed Leo out of the lair.

"Are ya goin' to tell me what's goin' on?" Raph asked angrily while he followed Leo into the main tunnel.

"It's Donnie, he called and he said he was shot" Leo said as they ran further. Raph began to run faster, if they would take Donnie too, he would go crazy. He couldn't lose 2 brothers. They ran a few minutes until they saw a figure in the tunnel.

"Donnie!" Raph screamed and ran towards Donnie who was laying on his plastron. Raph quickly turned him on his shell and saw a dart sticking in his leg. "What happened to ya?" Raph asked and looked worried to Donnie.

"Don't worry Raph I'm fine. I was hit by the same blinding dart as before but this time there was only 1 guy so I could fight him off and ran into the manhole, but then I became paralyzed again. I think they still try to catch us, despite having Mikey" Donnie said. Leo crunched his teeth. Those bastards attacked Donnie and tried to kidnap him too, wasn't kidnapping Mikey enough? Wasn't taking 1 brother away enough? Or was he not good enough? Maybe they killed him and needed a 'new one' Leo quickly took a few breaths to calm down.

"c'mon Donnie, let's take you home" Leo said and Raph picked him up, bridal style and they walked home. "At least I got what I was looking for" Donnie said smiling and then Leo saw some weird device sticking in Donnie's belt and he looked away. Raph and Leo both knew this wasn't going to help finding Mikey. Why couldn't Donnie see this, there was no way Donnie could track someone without that person having a tracker or signal. But apart from that, they had to try everything they could to find Mikey. Hopefully they weren't too late.

When they got home they Raph laid Donnie on the couch and quickly got the first-aid kit. Leo picked up the needle and inserted the antidote in Donnie's arm.

"This will work in a hour from now" Leo simply said and walked away. Ignoring Donnie's 'Thank you'. He was so angry at the time. First Mikey and now Donnie? He walked towards the dojo and walked towards Raph's punching bag. Raph always used this to calm himself down, why wouldn't it work on him?

Hours passes by and nothing happened in the lair. Master Splinter was yet again meditating, Raph was still destroying the walls around the dojo, Leonardo was practicing his katana's and Donnie was working in his lab for the tracking device.

Poor Donnie' Leo thought while making yet another move with his katana's. Leo knew Donnie wasn't going to build something that could track Mikey. Raph knew it too, why wouldn't Donnie realize it?

Leonardo lowered his weapons and walked towards the kitchen, only to be run over by Donnie who ran out of the sewer. Leo sighed and quickly made some eggs. It wasn't as good as Mikey would make but it was eatable at least. He grabbed a plate with eggs and brought one to master Splinter, to Raph and to Donnie's lab. He wasn't in the mood for a 'family dinner'. Especially without Mikey. He sat down on his knees and slowly began to eat. He placed his plate next to him and began meditating. A hour passed by and Leo heard Donnie returning to his lab and Raph destroying some more walls around the lair and suddenly there was a loud beeping noise. And Donnie yelled something through the lair.

" Eureka! Leo, Raph, Master Splinter!"


	4. Chapter 4

_His eyes widened as he saw Jake entering the lab, followed by the shredder._

"It seems like you really did capture one of the turtles" Shredder spoke and Mikey flinched. This can't be good.

"Seems like I did, not the be rude or anything but what do you want with him?" Jake said while crossing his arms. The Shredder walked towards Mikey and touched his left shoulder, where he has been shot. Mikey hissed in pain.

"It's not about what I want with the turtle, it's what I want with his master" Shredder said and turned towards Jake. "Let me tell him where his lair is and you get the 3 other turtles and I get Hamato Yoshi, Do we have a deal?" Shredder continued. Mikey swallowed and looked at the shredder in horror. What were they going to do?

"I give you one day to break him, after that I want to continue with my research." Jake said stubborn and crossed his arm. Shredder growled a bit and walked towards Jake and picked him up at his throat. "Let me reform the offer, You crack him, you get the turtles and I the rat, and if you refuse I will burn this place with you and the turtle. So do we have a deal?" The Shredder said threatening. Jake nodded terrified and he was thrown to the ground. Shredder turned around and walked towards Mikey. He flinched in horror while Shredder came dangerously close to his face.

"You better start talking immediately if you're smart, turtle" He said and raised his hand and let it fall on Mikey's chest. Mikey began to scream at the sound of his own ribs being cracked and he began to breath with difficulty. After that the Shredder left. Mikey struggled and eventually he felt an oxygen mask slip onto his face.

"So, what are we going to do?" David asked then. Jake smiled evilly and simply picked up a scalpel. "We break him and get the other 3 turtles" He then walked towards Mikey and removed the oxygen mask. "are you ready to talk?" Jake asked and when Mikey shook his head he stabbed Mikey a few time in the arm. Screams filled the room and Mikey felt his blood dripping out of his arm. "Are you ready to talk now?" Jake asked again.

"N-never" Mikey responded weakly and Jake raised his scalpel once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it Donnie?" Leo asked while walking in. Donnie stood around his table with a strange looking device on it. It had several light and it was beeping. On top of it was a display with some strange numbers. Leo walked towards Donnie, followed by Raph and Master Splinter. "What is it my son?" he said in a calm voice.

"I have a solution to the problem Sensei, what do you see on this display?" Donnie asked smiling. Raph bowed over the display and frowned.

" Nothin' but numbers, Donnie r u foolin' ma?" Raph asked curiously. "These are coordinates" Leo then answered. Donnie nodded in agreement. "So how is this going to help finding Mikey?" Leo asked then and tapped the device with his finger.

"I placed a tracker onto a building and I let this device track it and it worked! We can find Mikey now" Donnie said cheerily. Raph and Leo exchanged some stares with each other. Was Donnie going crazy or something?

"Donnie….?" Leo began hesitatively, Donnie looked up. "You do realize this tracker needs to be attached to Mikey or we can't find him?" Leo continued carefully. Donnie's smile disappeared. His eyes changed from his happy state to a depressed look and tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"I… Leo y-you're right. I-I was so determined to find Mikey I d-didn't think straight." He stuttered and said down on his chair. Poor Donnie, he worked so hard on the device and now he realized it didn't work at all.

"It's okay Donnie, you tried" Leo tried to calm him down and rubbed his shell and hugged him tightly. "I just miss him" He then said and began to cry. Leo still trying to calm him down.

"I think I know a way to get tha stupid thin' work Donnie" Raph suddenly said and Donnie and Leo looked up confused. "" W-what do you mean Raph?" Leo asked confused.

"Well, Donnie could track someone who is bein' captured if he has a signal" Raph started. Donnie eyes widened in shock as he realized what Raph was suggesting. He wildly shook his head.

"'No way Raph, it's too dangerous" Donnie reasoned. "I can take care of ma self Donnie!" He snapped back and crossed his arms. Leo looked at his brothers confused.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?"" He then asks irritated. Donnie looked at Leo and he could see the panic in his eyes, what the shell is Raph planning?

"He suggest I should put a tracker on him and then he's going to get himself captured!" Don then shouted. Wait Raph is getting a tracker, he then is captured and gets to Mikey so we can track him and Mikey? Man if this wasn't going to be very tricky it would've been so smart of Raph.

"Why aren't you saying anything Leo? Tell him he's being stupid!" Donnie continued his rage. Leo blinked with his eyes a few times.

"I actually think it's a good idea…" He almost whispered. "I agree with Leonardo" Master Splinter agreed. "If Raphael wants to do this I have nothing to stop him from letting him" Raph began to smile.

"But Raph, this thing is really unpredictable. It takes 1 hour up to 24 hours to locate where the tracker is depending on the distance and place, You could be stuck there a whole day!" Donnie began to reason.

"I don't care Donnie! Mikey is already there like what? 36 hours? I think I can manage that" He shouted Angrily. Donnie looked at him in fear. "I'm sorry Don, it's just, this is a good change to find Mikey, and if it means I have to deal with being captured for 24 hours, I can handle that. As I know Mikey will be safe after that"

Donnie sighed, he knew Raph didn't mean to shout at him. "I'm not suure about tthat either Raph, They could destroy the tracker or something could go wrong. Are you willing to take that risk?" Donnie said in a calm voice and when Raph nodded he continued. "I'll prepare everything, in 6 hours it is dark and you go out and let yourself be captured, so for now get some sleep" He said and pushed Raph, Leo and Master Splinter out of the door to prepare everything for tonight. It was actually a pretty could idea Donnie admitted but it was that Raph could be in danger if he did it that troubles him. He sighed and continued to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours had passed since the shredder left and Mikey was bleeding from almost every part of his body. The straps from the table were released and he felt how two hands picked him up. He didn't try to struggle anymore. Everything hurts and the slightest movement caused him immense pain. He moaned softly but on the inside he smiled weakly. He would never betray his family, at least he could die in honor. His cell was opened and he was thrown in. Cuffs were attached to his wrists and legs and he was left alone.

He brought his knees to his chest and lay down in a fetus position. The floor was cold and his stomach began to protest. Mikey didn't know how long he has been here but the whole time he hasn't eaten or drunk anything. During his torture they would sometimes take a break to eat a pizza in front of his face but Mikey was determined not to say anything about his family. He could never betray them.

He began to shiver from the cold and he hissed in pain at the movement. He should probably look at his wound but he didn't care. If this was how he was going to die then it would be like this. Not that he wanted to die, he hoped every second his brothers would come to him and rescue him. But it didn't happen. And every time he was stabbed again or another bone in his body was broken they never came. He closed his eyes and he began to cry. His ribs flared up at the sobbing but he couldn't stop them.

He thought about the lair. He would be playing videogames right now if he wasn't kidnapped in this place. Maybe he would even be on patrol, messing another mission up. Then Leo would be furious and walked towards him to say he should be quiet, because ninja's were supposed to be quiet. Mikey began to cough and an immense pain shot through his body. He hissed in pain and clenched his teeth. Once the cough was over he shivered heavily trying to catch his breath. Every movement hurt. Every breath flared up his lungs and every shiver caused pain through his body. Please be quickly guys, please.

His fingers scraped alongside his arm and he felt his own blood staining his arm. He had no intention to look at the wounds, even if he could. He had nothing to bind it with or wash it with. If he would have his mask he could've used that, but it was taken while on the table. Mikey shivered again and blacked out

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure you want to do this Raph?" Donnie asked once again through his shell-cell. Everything was set. A tracker has been placed on the inside of Raph's shell and he was now standing in an alley phoning Donnie. "Imma sure Donnie" He responded. "and… And if somethin' might happen, I love ya guys" He said. "If everything works Leo and I will be there in 1 till 24 hours, and I love you too bro" Donnie responded and hung up. Raph placed his shell-cell in his belt and climbed on top of the roof to look for the man.

A few rooftops further 2 men were watching the red-banded turtle jumping from roof to roof.

"Suspect 2 is nearing, what are your orders?" One of the man said and removes the binoculars from his eyes. The other man placed his finger on his communication device and began to speak in a clear voice.

"Jake, we have suspect 2 in our vision, are we aloud to perform mission 23.70?" He spoke and waited for an answer. The other side of the line was silent for a moment. You could hear some ticking and different objects being moved. A loud beeping noise and vague voices he couldn't hear well enough to understand.

"Martin, You have permission" Jake said and disconnected the communication. Martin turned towards the other man and grinned. "Start operation 23.70" He said and jumped to another rooftop, preparing his blowpipe/gun. The other guy followed and landed on the roof where Raphael was standing and grabbed him by the shell. And when Raph felt 2 hands holding his shell he knew his bait was working. He turned around and grabbed the man and threw him on the ground and sat on top of him.

"What are ya doin'?" He said and hoped it looked a bit convenient. The man just grinned as expected and Raph placed a sais on his neck but the dart still didn't come. He bit his lip, he had to spare some time and talked about the only thing he could come up with.

"Where's ma baby brotha'?" he shouted and placed the sais closer to his neck. Man if this guy wasn't going to shoot him quickly he'd sure cut his throat. He then felt the dart flying inside his arm.

"What the…" He mumbled, the affect was stronger than last time but he quickly realized it was probably because 3 of them got away last time. He quickly felt the ability in his legs disappear and he tried, as realistic as he could, to fall sideways. He tried to raise his arms but he quickly found out they wouldn't listen to him. The other man who shot him walked towards Raphael and cuffed his hand behind his back.

He clutched his teeth, he hated being so helpless. The man stood up and got his arm and dragged him along the roof towards the stairs. Raph looked up and quickly saw a shadow disappearing behind a chimney and knew Leo saw he was taken. Raphael was dragged down the fire escape and thrown into the back of a white van. And it took off. He just laid there, without any movement and eventually the van stopped. 2 different people opened the van, they both wore white lab coats and walked towards him. One walked behind him and roughly grabbed his mouth. Raph tried to struggle but his mouth was quickly muzzled and he was led out of the van. He tried to look around to see the surrounding but soon found out he was already inside a very big kind of garage.

"Take the animal to his cage" The guy who shot him said and walked away. The man walked towards him and grabbed his mask and placed it inside a box another man was holding. Raph tried to protest but with the muzzle he wasn't able to. His arms were picked up once again and was dragged alongside the cold floor into some hallways. The man stopped and opened a door and led Raphael in. Inside was a cage but it was very dark so he couldn't see anything.

One of the man opened the cage and walked inside and Raph heard metals clicking. The 2 others dragged Raphael inside and dragged him to the left corner and rose his arms above his head and cuffed it again. He was placed on his knees and his feet were cuffed too. The man walked outside the cage and locked it.

"Have fun with your brother, animal" One of the man said before locking the other door and leaving Raph. His eyes widened at the statement. 'My brother' he thought and opened his mouth.

"Mikey?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Really funny, today I was learning for my Biology test and suddenly there was a familiar word: Mutagen, a chemical substances or types of radiation who tend to cause mutation, guess what I was thinking xD. Anyways, thanks for the reviews enjoy the chapter :D.**

There was a long silence and Raph was getting worried. Why wouldn't he answer him?

"Mikey? Are ya there buddy?" Raph asked and waited desperately for an answer. What if he was too late? They already killed him or they lied to him about being here to freak him out. But suddenly he heard a familiar cough and his eyes snapped open.

"Mikey ya okay?" He asked concerned and blinked a few time to get used to his dark cell but he still couldn't see his baby brother.

"R-Raph?" Mikey asked in a hoarse voice. Raph blinked a few time. Mikey's voice sounded horrible. What the shell did they to do him. "Mikey, are ya okay?" Raph asked and struggled to get loose. It was definitely a different poison because he already regained some of his strength in his arms. But they were still cuffed and he wasn't going to get anywhere. Not even to his baby brother.

"Guess so" He said in a raspy voice and started coughing again. Mikey yelped at the movement and shut his eyes trying to shut out the pain. Raph was here, his brother was taken too. He didn't want him getting hurt. Tears stirred up in his eyelids. Why was Raph here? Couldn't they just leave him alone. Mikey was now sobbing.

"Ssss it's okay Mikey" Raph tried to calm him down and clutched his teeth. They'd better untie me now before I really get out of control. Oh man they better back off once I'm free. Nobody hurts my baby brother. Raph blinked a few times, his eyes began to adept itself to the dark and he already saw Mikey's silhouette a bit. It lay on the ground but more he couldn't see. Maybe half an hour.

His attention was drawn off when he heard footsteps and two mean came in and quickly shot the door before Raph could use the light to see Mikey. He blinked again a few time at the sudden appearing and disappearing of light and he found himself blind again, blind in the darkness and sighed. It would take another 30 minutes or so. The man opened the cage and walked in towards Raphael and bowed over his head. He grabbed a key and placed it inside the lock and un-cuffed Raph's hands. As soon as he was free he reached his hands forward and grabbed the man's neck.

"Let. Us. Go" Raph spoke threatening. The man didn't respond and Raph could hear him grin and he tightened the grip on his neck.

"Well well well turtle, I don't think you understand your position here. Look my colleague has your dear little brother and it would be a shame if he would get hurt, wouldn't it?" He said in a calm voice. Raph eyes widened in shock and panic. Raph softly heard Mikey yelp in pain at the other side of the cage.

"Escactly turtle, now release my neck and don't do anything stupid or your brother will have to suffer" Raph breath became irregular. This was the guy who shot Mikey, I think his name was Jake. His grip tightened again. He growled angrily but quickly released Jake's neck once Mikey cried out in pain. Raph leaned back again the wall and slid down to sit. "Don't hurt him please" He said defeated. He could never let his baby brother get hurt so he obeyed. The man grinned again and released Raph's feet. Jake walked away and his assistant followed as they closed the cage.

"And remember, Animal, If you do something stupid, your beloved little brother has to pay for it" Jake smirked and closed the door.

It was still dark and Mikey shivered again. His hands and feet were now un-cuffed but he still didn't dare to move.

"Mikey" Raph called once again and scrawled carefully towards Mikey. Still unable to see. His hands touched the floor to search for his baby brother and he flinched once he touched Mikey's arm.

"Raph..?" Mikey asked disorientated and weak and he started to cough again. "It's okay little brother, I'm here" Raph said to calm Mikey down and softly padded his shoulder but stopped at the pained cry of Mikey.

"I'm sorry Mike" Raph said in panic. Mikey simply moaned, not having the strength to say anything.

"i- it's c-old." Mikey started to complain and before he could say anything else Raph laid down next to Mikey and place his head on his biceps to Mikey head had at least some sort of pillow. Mikey smiled weakly and turned towards Raph. His whole body protested but yet he didn't care. He was finally with his brother and like shell a few broken ribs were going to take that moment away from him. He placed his head on Raph's shell and fell asleep.

Tears began to stir up in his eyes. "I love ya bro"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Donnie, tell me it's working!" Leo shouted frustrated. He freaked out once the machine began to beep mysteriously and Donnie pushed him out of the lab. A few minutes passed and Donnie was still working on the machinery. This could. Not. Be. Happening. The machine couldn't malfunction now, not now. Raph sacrificed himself for this stupid machine. It couldn't just break, Mikey.

"Donnie let me in!" Leo called out once again and tried to open the lab but it was no use. Donnie really began to panic now. It just couldn't break down. Why the shell did the screen had to shut off? Why? They'd never find Mikey and Raph without that machinery. And Raph would've scarified himself for nothing.

He quickly typed a few codes into his computer and connected all sorts of wires to the device. C'mon. Mikey please. Donnie began to cry now. The machine was broken, dead. There was no way they were going to find Raph now. Donnie slowly walked towards the door and unlocked it and Leo jumped in. His eyes widened at the state of his brother.

"It broke Leo" He simply said and broke down in sobs. Leo didn't know what to do. He felt angry and upset. Pity for his younger brothers. From which 2 were in captivity. What kind of leader was he? "It's okay Donnie, we'll find another way" Leo tried to calm Donnie down and hugged him tightly. Donnie placed his head on Leo's shoulders and cried even harder while Leo rubbed his shell.

"Can't you make another machine that tracks Raph's tracker?" Leo then asked but Donnie shook his head. Donnie wanted to say something but was cut off by a weird sound. He jumped off and ran towards the tracking device.

"It's alive!" He then shouted. The machine was working again! We could track Raphael. Leo had the biggest smile he ever had in the last few years and ran towards the device too to check it. On the screen was clearly a kind of loading bar and several light went on and off indicating it was working.

"How long is it going to take?" Leo asks and looked at Donnie. The sad look in his face was completely gone and he quickly went to his computer.

"Only 6 hours to go Leo, 6 hours till we can get to Mikey and Raph!" He said cheerily and ran out of the lab to inform Master Splinter. Leo took his shell-cell and called April. Even though it was around 6 in the morning April was clear to Leo. 'Call me whenever you know something about Mikey' and so Leo did and phoned April.

"Leo!" He heard on the other side of the line. "Have you heard about Mikey? Do you know where he is?" She continued and Leo grinned.

"The machine is working, the coordinates should be ready in about 6 hours" He responded.

"Good I'll be there right there" And before Leo could protest April hung up. Leo sighed and went to the dojo were Master Splinter already waited for him and he sat down on his knees and Donnie sat down too.

"My sons, This mission is going to be really important. I want you to focus on what is important only, rescue your brothers. Do not act selfish or for your personal desire for revenge." He said and both Leo and Donnie responded with 'Hai sensei'

"Now go my sons, rest for the time being, in 6 hours you will be leaving" He said and turned around to walk into his room.

Donnie and Leo stood up and walked towards the living room. It was quiet without Mikey nor Raph but in a few hours they'd be back. Suddenly a red-haired teenager came walking into the lair holding 2 big bags of food. "I've got food" She said cheerily. "You guys need to be prepared so I'm going to make food and you sit down and rest" She demanded and pushed the two down.

"April, it's not like we're getting exhausted from making breakfast" Leo tried to argue but April ignored it and walked inside the kitchen with the bags and soon different cook machinery were working.

"Should we trust her with the food?" Donnie asked and smiled at Leo. The thoughts of Mikey being home soon made them happy. Even though they realized it could go wrong or anything but they were just too happy.

'I heard that!" April shouted from the kitchen and grinned. A few minutes later April walked in with 3 platelets of food and handed Leo and Donnie each and went to the dojo to inform Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter, I am sorry to interrupt you but I made breakfast." She said politely. She had a very good bond with Master Splinter but she knew he hated being disturbed while meditating. The door opened and Master Splinter smiled at April.

"Thank you very much April, I appreciate it" He said and smiled. April noticed he was worried yet relieved about the new of Mikey. April nodded and went back to the living room, leaving Master Splinter alone to eat.

"This is really good April" Donnie muttered with his mouth full and April giggled. She sat down on a chair and turned to Leo.

"So what's the plan?" She asked Leo. He looked at her.

"Well Donnie came up with the idea that those guys were defenseless without their guns so we made a plan to get to their weaponry before overpowering them" He said and Donnie nodded still eating some food. There was a weird tense in the air which April couldn't really locate. Everybody looked so cheerily, and apart from the fact they'd know where Mikey and Raph were in a few hours, they were still missing. It was just a weird situation. They were still held hostage but yet everyone was relieved. Or sort of. It was really hard to explain.

"That is a really good idea actually" She said quietly. "I'm going to do some homework" She then said and grabbed her bag and walked towards the kitchen table. Even though it was Saturday she still needed to do her homework for Monday and she thought it'd be best for her to finish it already. She grabbed her Physics book and opened it and grabbed her notebook. Suddenly she heard Donnie entering the kitchen too.

"Can I help you with your homework?" He just asked. April frowned, Donnie never asked to help her with homework. Not that he didn't want to help her when she asked but he never offered his help because he had things to do in his lab. But the look in his eyes gave it away. He needed distraction.

"Sure, I hope you're familiar with the three types of radiation. Alpha, beta and gamma cause I kind off don't understand" I said smiling and Donnie smiled back and sat down next to me. Tend to think of it, this situation is quite strange. Just think about it, I'm making homework in the sewer next to a giant talking mutant ninja turtles. But my life turned strange once the kraang kidnapped my dad. Luckily they freed him but my life has been very strange since then. I Smiled when Donnie started to explain. (Lol correct me if I'm wrong, I'm doing this by hard ^^)

"Look there are three types of radiation, Alpha radiation which is made out of helium nuclei and has a charge of 1+. Beta radiation is made out of elections…."

Hours passed by and after 6 hours they all sat silently around the device, April, Donnie and Leo. They all had communication devices on their heads and Leo and Donnie both had their weapons in their belt and a few other things they would need for the mission. Suddenly the machine began to beep. And a weird number was displayed on the screen. Donnie quickly began to write everything down and grabbed the map and calculated the coordinates.

"Got it! C'mon Leo" He said and walked outside the lair. They ran off into the sewers and quickly got topside through the manhole and Leo followed Donnie. April stayed in the lair to communicate with the guys and sat down on the bank. "We are at the building" Was the only thing Donnie said before he disconnected. On the other side of the line Donnie and Leo sat still on the roof as they examined the building. It was a large building with 3 floors. The house was connected to the streets with a big 'garage' like door. Donnie signed to Leo to follow him and they walked towards one of the windows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Raph woke up he noticed Mikey was still lying peacefully in his arms but was now awake.

"How are ya feelin' bro? And be honest" Raph asked and Mikey twisted a bit. His sight was still not good enough to fully see him but he could vaguely see his face. And especially his baby blue eyes. Which were, to Raph's shock, not that blue anymore but more greyish blue. Raph shivered lightly at the cold floor but he didn't care, not now Mikey was with him.

"I-it h-hurts…" Mikey said slowly and Raph began to panic at his voice. It sounded so weak, so small and innocent but most importantly, hurt. Raph got up carefully and watched over Mikey but he couldn't see him very well.

"Where does it hurt Mikey?" He said desperately. Tthere was a short silence and he saw Mikey's chest rising heavily and his eyes being shut.

"M-my ribs. I-t hurts R-raph" He said in a small voice and Raph felt his heart breaking into 2 tiny pieces. He swallowed heavily.

"J-just ehm…. Focus on breathing Mikey. It's goin' to be okay" Mikey nodded and watched his own chest rising and falling again and again. Raph bit his lip. If he could only see Mikey he could look at his wounds and threat them the best he can. Then he heard Mikey's stomach growl.

"Mikey have you eaten anythin' while you were her'? " Raph asked and Mikey shook his head, indicating it was a no. Raph gritted his teeth again and tightened his knuckles. Those bastards didn't even feed him. Mikey was the little turtle who was always hungry. Raph looked up as he heard voice nearing.

"You sure you don't want to sedate him first?" One of the men asked. He heard the footsteps nearing and stopping before the door.

"Positive. If you just stick to the plan I can get the turtle from his brother without the sedation" Another voice said and the door cracked open. It quickly closed before any light could come in and he heart the cage opening. He grabbed Mikey stronger. They wanted to take him away, away from Mikey. To study him too or something but he wasn't leaving his side. But what happened next was completely surprising to Raph. A big man tackled him and pinned him down to the ground while the other man grabbed Mikey. They wanted Mikey! They'd used the sedation so Raph wouldn't struggle.

"No! Raph help!" Mikey screamed as he struggled to free himself.

"Mikey no. Leave him alone!" Raph screamed furiously and he struggled heavily but the man was too strong. He watched in horror as Mikey was taken away. The door opened and Raph looked at the man. He wore a lab coat and his eyes opened his eyes in panic as he saw there was a large amount of blood on it. He screamed again furiously as he saw the turtle he was holding. Mikey was covered in blood and gashes. His body was full of scratches and bruises and his shoulder was wrapped with bandages. His wrist was in a weird position. But most shocking was definitely his eyes. The no blue greyish eyes were filled with fear and pain.

"Raph!" Mikey screamed again and struggled. "Mikey!" Raph screamed back but it was too late and Mikey was dragged outside. The man on top of him gave him a quick kick and Raph was shortly disorientated, long enough for the man to stand up and get out of the cage and lock it. He opened the door and Raph quickly saw Mikey on the ground. The man held him down him with one hand while Mikey tried to struggle. The door was closed.

"You filthy animal" He heard one of the man saying. "Give that whip here!" He continued. A second later the sound of the whip contacting with Mikey's skin was heard and Mikey screamed in pain. A high pitched voice filled the hall.

"Leave him alone!" Raphael screamed and grabbed the bars of his cage. But the whip came down once again and Mikey screamed again and begged them to stop. A few more hits and then it stopped and he heard another door open. Mikey yelped again as he was strapped to a metal table. Again he was in lab number 23. "you're not getting out of here soon" The man said as he hit a button and an electric shock went through him. Mikey screamed in pain and twitched his body. While Raph was holding his hands over his ears, trying to block Mikey's pained screams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo and Donnie quickly ran through the halls. They took down several people but didn't do anything with them. They silently ran ahead looking for Mikey and Raph. They passed through several halls. Lab number, 18, 19 20. They ran ahead. And suddenly there was a change of door. A more secured one. Next to lab number 23 was another white door.

"Let's try this one" Donnie whispered and began to pick the lock and soon he opened the door. It was dark inside and the only light was the light from the hall. Donnie opened it further and he was shocked as he saw Raph inside a cage. His hands covered his ears and he didn't seem to hear Leo and Donnie. He didn't see them either because his head was down between his knees. He moved lightly back and forth and kept mumbling the same thing.

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey"

**Mhuahahahah cliffhanger. Were they too late? Why wasn't Mikey screaming in lab 23? Did they already kill him? :) I'm so cruel Mhuahahh Maybe i'd just kill him. Would be a nice twist wouldn't it ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

"Raphael!" Donnie shouted as he ran towards his elder brother. Donnie grabbed his wrist and he looked up disorientated. A quick flash of panic went through his eyes. "Donnie" He whispered slowly while still trembling. He didn't understand. On time he was shutting out Mikey's screams without success and the other moment he was staring at his brothers brown eyes. Donnie engulfed Raphael in a tight hug and Leo quickly joined. After a few seconds they released each other and they got Raph up.

"Where is Mikey" The voice of Leo hit Raph hard and he froze in place as they pained screams of Mikey flashed through his memory again. How he begged for them to stop but they never did. He could vaguely hear Donnie and Leo trying to reach him but he didn't hear them until he felt a hand slapping the site of his face.

"Raph, where's Mikey?!" Leo asked again, growing a bit impatient. Raph snapped out of his trance and looked around again. He was still in his cell and he shivered at the sight of blood laying around the cell. Cuffs were handing against the wall and the cage looked smaller than ever and Raph began to breathe heavier.

"Get him out of the cell" He heard Donnie command and Raph felt how he was dragged outside the cell. The white halls greeted him and a sighed a bit in relieve. His breathing became more regular and he calmed down a bit. Leo was still rubbing his shell trying to comfort him even more. More memories flashed through his mind. His pained screams. Louder this time, more desperate. 'Raph, no please, help me' and then came that one sound. That awful sound we wished he'd never had to hear. How many times has he teased him with it? So many times he grew scared of it actually. Mikey's screams filled the room when the saw touched him and Raph shut his eyes at the memory.

This time he didn't need his brothers to snap him out of his trance as he rose his shaking arm and pointed towards the door of room 23. Donnie and Leo looked at each other and nodded. Donnie was the first one to walk towards the door and quickly unlocked it. It was a less secured one than the cage where Raph was held captive. Donnie opened the door and they all walked inside. There he was, Mikey. A muzzle was placed over his mouth to prevent any sound coming from his. And apart from enormous amount of gashes, bruises and wounds. And countless other things. There was a large cut right through his plastron and blood was still oozing from it. His chest was barely falling and rising, indicating he was alive, barely. Leo's eyes widened and he pulled an arm around Raph and dragged him backwards. The eyes of both Raph and Leo still focusing the life-less body of Mikey. The door shot and Donnie ran towards his baby brothers and tears occurred in the corners of his eyes. He went to the table and quickly cut the straps through and Mikey's body contracted a bit. Mikey moaned slightly but stayed unconscious.

Donnie grabbed a bandage and wrapped it tightly on his chest to stop the bleeding from the cut on his plastron. "C'mon little bro" He muttered and bandaged his main gashes, he had to take him home quickly before they noticed we were in here.

Outside the door Raph was still in shock, he couldn't handle what he just saw. The body of his life-less brother, bleeding, hurt. "Raph…" Leo tried to start but he was shut by Raphael. He was no crying but had a determined look on his face.

"I'm fine, lemme help ma baby brothe'" He said and without waiting for Leo's answer he opened the door again. His brother was almost the same apart from the removed straps and the bandages he now had. "Raph, can you… carry him?" Donnie asked hesitantly and without answering Raph walked towards Mikey and carefully picked him up, bridal style. He held Mikey close to his chest and let his head rest on his own plastron. He saw that his bandages were already soaked in blood, he just hoped they weren't too late. But for now, Mikey was still breathing.

"Hold on baby bro, everytin' gonna be alrigh'" Raph muttered as he walked outside the lab and ran behind Leo and Donnie. There were a few guards they quickly took down but did not pay many attention as Raph held Mikey closer to him. They jumped out of the window where they presumably came inside with and Raph followed his 2 brother into a sewer hole.

"Leo, call April and run ahead. You're the fastest'" Raph said while clutching his teeth. Leo tried to protest, he wanted to stay with them but he didn't and began to sprint while taking his shell-cell and phoning April.

"Leo! Do you have him!?" April screamed on the other side of the line. Sewer 5, around 1 kilometer to go, hold on Mikey.

"We got him… he's hurt badly. Please prepare the lab for Donnie, I'm running ahead" He said while shutting his phone and continued to run. Hold on baby bro.

After like 5 minutes he entered the lair. He was pretty exhausted and his legs hurt but he ignored it and ran straight to the lab. When he entered he already saw April making some room and Leo joined and set the table ready. April had no experience with someone getting hurt like this, well neither did they, but Donnie had to inject some needles or needed this 'operation' table before. And since they'd only known April for like half a year she'd never seen it and didn't know where and what.

Leo pulled out several drawers getting every needle he'd think would come in handy. He readied the table and rolled out different machinery before Raph and Donnie ran inside. April gasped in horror and placed a hand over his mouth. Mikey was laid on the table and Donnie quickly began to work. Leo felt himself staring while Donnie and Raph were working on Mikey. Leo could vaguely hear Donnie saying something about leaving when not helping but even though Leo didn't move and either didn't look away when he felt a hand being placed on his plastron and being pushed outside the lab. It was April. He was pushed away even more and finally felt the couch touching his kneecaps and fell backwards on it. Two arms engulfed him in a tight hug and he placed his head inside her shoulder pit. Tears formed in his eyes and he began to sob. What kind of leader was he anyways, he was sobbing here and not helping his little brother who was in the lab fighting for his life. He just couldn't. He released the hug and stared into April's caring eyes.

"Thanks" He whispered and brought his knees to his chest. April kept rubbing his shell to comfort him. "It is going to be okay Leo, Mikey's going to pull himself through this" She murmured. After several minutes, what looked like hours, Raphael entered the living room too. His hands were stained with blood, Mikey's blood presumably, and his eyes were red. He has been crying.

"I just couldn't stand him laying there Leo, I- I just couldn't" He said and broke down. Leo stood up shakily and hugged his brother. Leo felt his brother shaking in his arms while both of them were crying in each other arms.

"I heard his screams" He whispered and broke down in more sobs. Leo led himself and Raph towards the couch and they sat down. "Every time they'd hit him… he kept beggin' fa them to stop, but….. damn it Leo they didn't" He growled a bit and more tears began to stream down his face and he began to shake more heavily.

"It's going to be okay Raphael, Michelangelo is one brave warrior and he is just too stubborn to leave us" Leo said comfortable. A bit ironic isn't it? Leo had to be comforted just a minute ago and now he was comforting his younger brother. After an hour Donnie walked in, his head was down.

"Donnie is he goin' ta be okay?!" Raph almost screamed. There was a short silence and Donnie tried to find the right words.

"He is….." Donnie started. They all looked at him with horror but it quickly faded when they realized it was a confession he was okay and Donnie continued. "He's stable but he has a lot of machinery to keep him alive. I don't know when or if he wakes up but when he does he will be in great pain" He said guilty.

"Can you tell me the full extinct of your brothers injury's?" Master Splinter suddenly spoke. He has been in his dojo, too afraid to look at the condition of his son. He already lost his wife and daughter, sort off, and he wasn't about to lose another one. The rest understood that and respected his way in every possible way. Donnie's mouth opened.

"He has 7 broken ribs and 3 bruised ones. His shot wound has been cleaned by his captors already and is healing well. The cut on his plastron was deep but not lethal but will be very painful to grow back but it will in time. Apart from that he has a broken wrist, a sprained arm and ankle and a lots of bruised and scratches. His left side is also covered in whip marks, but they'll heal. I intubated him but if he gets through the night well I may remove it for an oxygen mask or even nothing, regardless of his state" He said summing up all of Mikey's injuries. Everyone was quiet at the list of his brothers injury's.

"C-can we s-see him? Leo stuttered and they all walked towards the lab. Each individual heart broke at the sight of their baby brother, deadly pale and you could see more bandages than his actual skin and a tube to keep him alive.

"Mikey" Raph whispered and walked towards him. He grabbed Mikey's life-less hand and bowed his head. The lab was quiet. Only the sound of different machinery hooked onto Mikey made noise and the slow breathing of the turtles and the rat. April also came into the lab and saw Donnie standing halfway in the lab. He was trembling and bouncing on his feet. Poor Donnie, his whole family including Mikey was counting on him but he was exhausted. April quickly knew what to do and she walked forwards and grabbed Donnie's arm and got him out of the lair. Donnie opened his mouth to say something but April was quicker.

"You said he was stable Donnie, you need to rest. We will wake you up if something changes, I promise" She said slowly and Donnie gave in. He indeed was very exhausted and he felt his legs trembling. He nodded in agreement and led April bring him to his room. "I'll wake you up if something happens" She whispered and padded his shoulder a few times, not knowing what to do. April walked back into the lab and Raph was still holding Mikey's hand and Leo was now sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Where's Donnie?" Raph asked as he looked up. "I brought him to his bed and he fell asleep" April responded and walked towards the end of Mikey's bed and set down on a chair.

"Why tha hell did he go ta bed? Maybe Mikey's needs him!" He exclaimed and April sighed. A little anger building up inside her.

"Because you were too busy with Mikey you didn't realize Donnie was totally exhausted. The faith of Mikey laid in his hands while you two were outside. Look I'm not blaming you or something but what Donnie did took a lot out of him and you should have a little more respect for him" April explained a bit harsh. Leo and Raph blinked a few times and suddenly quilt overwhelmed them. Man, Donnie. Raph tried to open his mouth but April's eyes stared in panic.

"Raph, you're bleeding!" She almost screamed and ran towards Raph's arm to look at it and she quickly collected some bandages.

"Well I ain't gonna go down without a fight" He said a bit surprised at the sudden change of topic. April nodded and ran towards Raph again and began to clean the cut on his arm. Raphael hissed a bit when April touched the dried blood but let her continue. Once the cut was clean April poured some weird brownish crème on the wound.

"That stings" Raph whispered and clutched his teeth. April now got the bandages and began to measure the right length of his.

"Of shut up you big softie" She responded, a bit of laughter in her voice and continued to bandage Raph's wound.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark, very dark. I heard weird noises around me. Noises I couldn't recognize. Where was I? Was I still in the lab? Did I pass out again or something. Maybe I wasn't even alive anymore. I'm sorry Raph, it was me who messed with your bike, I was just bored. Was this what dead was supposed to look like? Dark and quiet. Why wasn't I going to heaven, or hell. The weird noises became clearer and I could make out footsteps. More weird noises drilled through my ears. What the shell was going on?

"Mikey, why wound't ya wake up baby bro. It has been more than a day" An unknown voice said, but the accent made it clear, Raph. I'm hear Raph! I'm awake I can hear you. Wait I was gone for more than a day, what happened?. I tried to open my eyes to see him but my body wouldn't listen. I was floating in an open space. Like gravity faded along with my consciousness.

"I know ya can't hear ma, but just so you know, I really miss ya Mikey, even your pranks" Raph continued. Raph I'm right here, I can hear you. No no, speak to me Please say something. Suddenly I feel my body becoming heavier and I feel gravity being pulled on me again. My body suddenly became aware of my surroundings. I laid on something, a bed presumably. I tried to move, anything just move. But it didn't work, my body wouldn't listen to me.

Suddenly I felt a light touch on my hand. Raph had taken my hand. Come on Mikey do something! I concentrated harder and harder and while I became more aware of my body pain started to form in my chest.

"Raph we have to go training" I heard Donnie say. Donnie I'm here! I tried to tell him but my mouth didn't cooperate. "I guess ya are right" Raph sighed but did not release my hand yet. Come on Mikey now or never. A weird felling built up in my throat. Come on hand. Why wouldn't you listen. A weird feeling spread among my body. I regained some feeling in my toes and tried to move them lightly. Trying to get Raph's attention, but they were probably under some blankets. The weird feeling spread up, my legs, my hips and my arms. And while the control over my body grew, the pain in my chest, actually everywhere, grew too. Come on Mikey, now is a good time. I concentrated as hard as I could and then my hand contracted.

"Mikey?!" I heard Raph's voice exclaim confused and then I slowly cracked my eyes open.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mikey?!" Was the first thing Raph said when he felt a movement in his hands. He looked up and Mikey and saw him, for the first time in 24 hours, opening his eyes. The baby blue eyes met Raph's eyes and he grew a big smile. Donnie came in and screamed Mikey's name when he saw he was awake. Quickly after that Mikey went into a fetus position and broke into a cough. Donnie ran over to him and tried to calm him down. After a few coughs Mikey laid still. Everything hurt. His ribs were heavily bounding against his chest and he struggled to breath. Hiss whole body ached and an unbearable pain emerged from his plastron.

"Raph get a oxygen mask!" Donnie screamed when he noticed Mikey's breathing became irregular. Raph sprinted towards the nearest oxygen supply while Donnie carefully laid Mikey on his shell again which wouldn't put too much pressure on his wounds. Raph came back with the oxygen mask and slit it onto Mikey's face. Mikey gasped for a second but quickly began to suck in the oxygen like he'd never tasted it. He inhaled and exhaled very very quickly but his chest was barely rising. After a few minutes Mikey's breathing became steady again and Donnie thought it would be best to remove the oxygen mask, it wouldn't be good if Mikey got used to it.

"H-hey" Mikey spoke in a weak hoarse voice and shut his eyes in pain in his ribs. Raph walked over to him again and grabbed his hand. Donnie was about to say something but was cut off by Leo sprinting into the lab

"Mikey, you're awayke!" He almost screamed and got to Mikey's side. His eyes went open and there was a flash of joy in his eyes as he saw Leo. "How are you feeling buddy?"

"I-it h-hurts" Mikey stuttered and shut his eyes in pain again. His whole body was still aching and every movement caused a shot of pain. Donnie's look grew worried.

"Mikey, tell me excactly what hurts" Donnie knew Mikey something tend to keep injuries away from him but this time it was important he wouldn't. He needed Mikey to be honest.

"E-Ever-rything, M-my r-ribs. Tr-trouble breathing" He stated and he grabbed his covers and yelped in pain. Donnie quickly grabbed something out of the closed and tried to hide it from Mikey's side as long as possible.

"N-no N-needles, p-please" Mikey tried weakly. Raph shivered at the voice. It was exactly the same voice as he had when he was held captive. _ Raph was back in his cell again as he was still trying to stop Mikey's hurt cry's. "No needles" He heard Mikey say weakly and he heard Mikey crying and sobbing and Raph knew they didn't stop. _ Raph bit his lip, he wasn't going to like the needle. He had to comfort him or something but how. He wasn't good at this, Leo and Donnie were, not me. " Raph inhaled deeply and opened his mouth. "Don't worry Mikey, Donnie ain't gonna hurt you, it's just a sedative" Raph tried but Mikey still shook his head heavily. Followed by a pained cry.

"I- I don't trust t-the Need..le" He said terrified and began to cry heavily. Raph rubbed his cheeks. He was still holding Mikey's hand and gave a little pinch in it.

"Ya trust me right? I promise the needle stings a little bit but it will make you feel better alright, ya trust me?" Raph tried again but this time Mikey weakly nodded. Finally giving in. Now it was Mikey's turn to grab Raph's hand and pinched it hard and Raph was surprised by the strength he still had for a split second. Looking at the condition he was in. Donnie walked over to Mikey with the needle and carefully placed the needle between an open space in his plastron, on his side. Mikey didn't look, instead he looked in Raph's eyes while he was still crying. He let out a small yelp as the needle hit him and the sedation was quickly given and Mikey quickly felt the pain decreasing. Until only a throbbing pain was left. He felt weird and for a split second it looked like gravity was off again.

"See ya, we ain't gonna hurt ya Mikey. Just trust us" Raph said, comforting him and Mikey simply nodded. He was getting real tired and he struggled to keep his eyes open. He wondered if it was the sedation or just his need for sleep but just decided it was a combination of both. He yawned a bit but hid it well.

"Just don't try to move, the sedation isn't that strong" Donnie said as he hugged Mikey lightly. Leo followed and when he was released he yawned again.

"'kay…" Mikey said weakly ."C-can I sleep now?" Leo and Donnie both nodded and he saw Raph smiling lightly. Mikey tried to say something more but he closed his eyes and within a second he was asleep again.

"Sleep tight little brother" Raph whispered. "Sleep tight"


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark when MIkey opened his eyes. He tried to move but his arms were strapped again. He began to breathe heavily and struggled against the restrains.

"Look guys, he's awake" A strange voice said and he saw how 3 figures neared him. they all stood around the table where Mikey laid but their faces were covered with the shadow.

"What do you want?" Mikey asked with a shaky voice, he didn't like this. He didn't like it at all.

"Just doing some research, cracking some bones maybe" Another voice said and he felt a weird finger poking in his side. He felt how weird needles were stuck inside his body. He shivered and tried to scream. He was terrified right now. Why was he back in the lab? Did Jake caught him again?

"Pathetic little turtle, Ya ain't knowing who we are don't ya?" A familiar accent said. Mikey's eyes widened as he realized who the 3 figures where, his brothers. Their faces now became visible and they were grinning. Without a warning Leo raised his fist and slammed on Mikey's chest. He heard a snap and he started crying and screaming.

"P-please s-stop" Mikey cried out as another blow hit his chest. Mikey could hear them saw something but he couldn't make out what exactly. Suddenly Donnie walked forward, a large knife holding in his hand. Mikey's eyes widened. Donnie dropped the knife and it entered Mikey's shoulder.

Mikey screamed and he sat straight up. Confused he looked around. He was on the couch in the lair. His hands went towards his shoulder and he felt nothing. He relaxed a bit. It was just a dream. It was just a nightmare, again. He sat straight up and folded his arms around his ribs. They were still hurting but it was much less. Than when he was found by his brothers 3 weeks ago. But since then he has had nightmares and barely slept.

"Mikey?" He heard Raph say and he turned around. Only then realizing he was panting and crying from the nightmare. "Oh Mikey" He whispered and walked towards Mikey and gave him a thigh hug. He knew Mikey has had nightmares since he was caught. "It's okay bro" He said trying to comfort Mikey.

"Y-you w-ere there R-Raph. I-I was back in … in the l-lab. Raph rubbed his shell and said something to comfort him. After a while Mikey stopped shaking and looked at Raph.

D-do you have them t-too? Nightmares" Raph blinked a few times at the question. Actually he ddn't want to admit it but it was true. He had been having nightmares since the day he sacrificed himself to get to Mikey. And every time he would go to sleep he could hear Mikey's screams, terrified and full of pain. That's why Raph felt more pity for Mikey than the rest, not that they didn't car or something. Raph just knew how the nightmares were. He too had trouble sleeping and he has only been there for 6 hours. Mikey had been there for almost 2 days, and he was the one being tortured, not Raph. He sighed and then nodded.

"Yes Mikey" He said. "c'mon Mike, you have to take your pills" Raph then said after a long silence. Mikey shook his head. He hated to take his pills. Even though it decreased the pain of his broken ribs, it made him feel sleepy.

"No pills, they make me feel sleepy" Mikey protested as Raph handed him the pills. He didn't want to go to sleep, and have that nightmare again.

"C'mon Mikey, be reasonable. You look like crap" And what Raph said was true. Mikey barely has slept the last 3 weeks and dark circles were under his eyes and we laid on the couch the whole day, trying to get his eyes open. No sleeping, no nightmares. Mikey refused the pills.

"I know yar afrai' bro but you gotta take them" Mikey looked up and stared Raph in the eyes. " Will you stay with me Raphie?" Mikey then asked, a few tears building up in his eyes. Man this kid was really afraid to go sleeping. Raph bit his lip. He knew the first few days after his capture when he started having the nightmares. They were unbearable and he barely slept. After a week it became a bit better but he still had them. He just couldn't imagine how Mikey'd feel about it. Raph was here the big brother and he was less easily scared. But Mikey was the young one here and Raph knew how easily Mikey could be scared.

"Of course bro" He said and finally Mikey took the pills. Mikey's eyes felt in exhaustion but he tried to keep them open, he was so tired. Raph picked him up, bridal style and carried him towards his room and laid two mattresses on the ground and laid Mikey down on one and Raph laid next to him. He too felt exhausted. He engulfed Mikey in a big hug and let Mikey's head rest on his plastron. Mikey was soon asleep and Raph followed soon after.

Leonardo and Donatello stood in the doorway, smiling at the sight of the two brothers who were sleeping peacefully. They silently shut the door, not to wake them. And for the first time in 3 weeks, both Raph and Mikey had a dreamless sleep.

End-


End file.
